


The Best

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [195]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Akhaten, Alien Planet, Clothing, Donna is Donna, Era Switch, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Yasmin Khan, Missing Scene, POV Tenth Doctor, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), POV Thirteenth Doctor, Post-Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Shopping, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor is amused, Thirteenth Doctor Era, fabric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The Doctor remembers a time out shopping with Donna.





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So **Dreamin** gave me a prompt a while back that went " _10 and Donna shopping. She makes him hold all the bags. :)_ " and **raksh1206** claimed it today in my whirlwind of answering fics to reach my milestone, but I didn't see it in time. But I still answered it!

He looked as she browsed at another stall. How could she shop so much! Akhaten was a marketplace, yes, and paper money was not the norm, but still. How on Gallifrey?

And why was _he_ carrying all the bags?

“Donna,” he said as she looked at a fabric.

“Do you think the TARDIS could make this into a pair of trousers?” she asked. It was a dark blue material with a sheen to it and he had to admit, it reminded him of deep space. He could see why she was drawn to it. “And a jacket for you?”

“For me?” he asked, surprised.

“Well, blue is your colour,” she said. “I prefer it to the brown and you need to...jazz it up a notch. Yeah. Enough to make you a full suit, and if the TARDIS won’t craft it I’ll find someone else to.”

“Well, there is the suit makers on Hera-9,” he mused and then shook his head. “Get it for you, Donna. Or enough for you to have something. To remember.”

“Remember what, Space Boy?” she asked, looking at another bit of fabric.

“Remember good times. Us. You know, if it ever goes south.”

“It won’t. I’m going to travel with you forever. You and I are going to be off among the stars until I’m so old you have to shuttle me off to an old folks home on Mars or something.” She picked a pale green fabric resembling silk and smiled. “Now this, for a dress. Maybe flapper-esque?”

The Doctor shook his head and tried to hide a smile behind an exasperated groan. Donna Noble was definitely her own woman. And that was what he loved most about her, the human who had quite become his best mate in the known universe, a task he had thought might be impossible after all those who had been with him before.

And when she saw the blue suit in the wardrobe while she was looking for something for Yaz to wear to a gala on Ambreen, she smiled fondly. Even all these years and three regenerations later, Donna was still the best. Always had been, always would be. She was the woman the universe sang songs about after all.

And maybe, just maybe, Donna held a place in her heart that few others could ever hope to occupy.


End file.
